Lost in the wood en co avec PandoraLinchpin
by Stanaddict
Summary: Lanie en a marre de les voir se tourner autour sans jamais céder, et si... Elle décidait de forcer un peu les choses ? Que se passerait-il si Castle et Beckett se retrouvaient tout seuls dans le milieu d'une forêt ?
1. Chapter 1

******BONJOUUUUR ! Cette fanfic (qui à la base devait être un O.S) va compter plusieurs chapitre;) Nous ne savons pas encore combien. Donc voilà, oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire:DDD **

******Note : Tout ce qui va ce passer dans cette fic' ne sera pas forcement très réaliste et des passages pourront s'éloigner de la série mais on a bien délirer en écrivant:DD**

******EN CO AVEC ****Pandora-Linchpin******

******Lost in the wood:**

Le dernier cas avait été plutôt difficile et ils avaient décidé de tous se retrouver au Old Haunt pour se détendre. La nuit était déjà avancée et il ne restait plus que le petit groupe de la 12ème au fond du bar, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et familiale. Lanie, qui avait proposé au reste de l'équipe de se retrouver ce soir là, jugea que l'alcool avait eut l'effet désiré sur ses amis et qu'elle pouvait maintenant mettre son plan à exécution. Elle sortit alors son téléphone et souffla de façon à ce que ces amis l'entende.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chica ? » demanda son petit ami, déjà au courant de ses projets.

«C'est le camping... On va s'ennuyer toi et moi... Tout seuls là-bas... Moi ça me tente plus trop, en plus avec ma mère à quelques kilomètres, c'est même pas la peine, je pourrais pas la supporter et c'est vrai que je lui avais promis qu'on allait aller passer le week-end là bas pour qu'elle te rencontre mais elle est vraiment insupportable. Elle est toujours à critiquer tout ce que je fais alors là ça va être affreux... a moins que... » Lanie laissa sa phrase en suspend et regarda Kate qui réagit aussitôt.

« NON ! Non, non, non, non, Lanie je t'arrête tout de suite, il est hors de question que je viennes ! »

« Allez Kaaaaate... S'il te plait... Ma mère t'as toujours adorée et puis... Ryan et Castle devrait venir aussi, on passerait un super moment... »

Rick buvait une gorgée de son cocktail quand il entendit son nom.

« Hein? Il regarda les autres en reposant son verre. Ah! Le camping, euh oui pourquoi pas... »Répondit-il un peu perdu. Il n'avait pas vraiment suivit la conversation. Kate lui lançait des regards noirs. Il prit conscience qu'il n'y à même pas une minute Kate avait dit non pour ne pas déranger Esposito et Lanie. « Mais ça serait quand même mieux de vous laissez tranquille ! » Dit-il en souriant pour se rattraper.

« Ouais, en plus ils auront pleins de choses à faire seuls... » Dit Ryan en rigolant et en lançant un clin d'œil aux amoureux. Ryan était au courant du plan, mais il n'avait pas pu résister à une bonne petite blague!

Lanie fusilla l'Irlandais des yeux mais décida de ne pas relever.

« Allez ! Ça va être sympa ! Sans blague, venez ! Ça va nous changer un peu des cadavres partout, parce que je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de voir des gens vivant en ce moment. »

« Bon allez, ok » dit Ryan avant d'ajouter « mais c'est bien parce que Jenny me tanne depuis des mois pour qu'on passe un peu de temps tous ensemble. »

Lanie sourit et détourna son regard vers sa meilleur amie.

« Allez honey ! C'est juste l'histoire de deux, trois jours ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! S'il te plaît... Maman sera tellement contente de te revoir... Et puis tu imagines sa tête si je lui dis que tu n'as pas voulu venir la voir... Come on ! »

« Lanie... Je... Je ne sais pas... Ça fait des années que je ne suis pas allée camper... Je suis sûre que je n'ai même pas de tente pour- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Esposito la coupa en regardant Castle droit dans les yeux.

« Oh mais ne vous en faite pas Beckett ! Je suis sûr que Castle sera ravi de partager sa tente avec vous, n'est-ce pas bro ? »

Castle, qui cette fois, avait bien fait attention de suivre la conversation, en profitait pour rigoler à son tour.

« Oh mais bien sûr, ma tente est un peu petite mais il suffit qu'on se serre un peu. » Dit Castle en envoyant un clin d'œil à Beckett, avant de se tourner vers Esposito qui semblait intérieurement morts de rire. Beckett leva les yeux au ciel comme à son habitude et regarda Castle d'un air désespéré qui voulait dire " tu ne changera jamais..."

« Trêve de plaisanterie les gars ! Je ne sais pas... j'ai pleins de choses à faire et je n'ai vraiment pas le matériel adéquat pour camper ! »

« Kate, si tu ne vas pas camper, qu'est ce que tu va faire hein? Ranger, faire de la paperasse... Tu ne pense pas que venir camper avec nous sera un peu plus amusant ? Aller, Kate, viens, on va s'amuser ! »

« Ca c'est sûr...on va vraiment bien s'amuser! » Dit Esposito en rigolant. Lanie avait tout de suite comprit qu'il parlait du plan.

« Javier ! » Gronda Lanie. Esposito et Ryan ne cessaient de s'envoyer des regards complice en rigolent.

Voyant les regards interrogateurs de Kate et de Rick, Lanie poursuivit.

« Et puis il me semble que ton père en a du matos pour le camping ! S'il te plaît girlfriend, pour me faire plaisir … En plus regardes, Javi vient, Ryan vient, Castle vient... Kate, t'as besoin de te détendre un peu en ce moment, c'est l'occasion »

« D'accord... Je viens mais à une condition, quand on revient en ville, on revient tous au Old mais cette fois Lanie, c'est toi qui paie. »

« Conclu ! »

Lanie se retint de sauter de joie, elle pensait que ça aurait été beaucoup plus difficile que ça mais non, Kate n'avait pas mis deux minutes avant de tomber dans le panneau. Et puis c'était gagnant-gagnant pour elle puisque de toute façon, quand ils allaient revenir, il y aurait bel et bien quelque chose à célébrer, un célébration attendue et bien arrosée.

Castle quittait tous ses amis, puis rentrait chez lui, pour mettre sa fille au courant de son escapade de ce week-end. Quand il poussait la porte de sa maison, sa fille jouait du violon, elle répétait pour son concours qui aurait lieu dans une semaine. Elle s'arrêtait de jouer pour aller saluer son père.

« Hey ma puce! Tu révise pour ton concours ? » Demanda-t-il en l'embrassent.

« Oui ! Et toi c'était bien au Old Haunt ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Oui très bien, et d'ailleurs ils m'ont proposés d'aller faire du camping ce week-end. »

« C'est génial papa, tu va pouvoir t'amuser un peu ! »

« Oui peut-être. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le matériel, enfin plutôt je ne sais plus où il est... » Dit-il en essayent de se rappeler ou il avait bien pu ranger les affaires de camping.

« Je sais où elles sont papa ! Mais on a plusieurs tentes tu veux prendre laquelle ? »

« Je ne sais pas laquelle est la mieux ? »

« Eh bien si tu veux impressionner madame Beckett ! » Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Je te conseillerais la grande tente, l'autre c'est celle facile à ouvrir que j'avais acheté pour mon pauvre père qui n'arrivait pas à monter une tente... » Elle faisait un grand sourire à son père en rigolant.

« C'est vrai tu as fait ça ? Tu es allée acheter un tente pour ton incapable de père ? » Il rigolait à son tour.

« Mais la grande tente je n'ai pas retrouvé le mode d'emploi pour la monter, c'est embêtant... si jamais tu n'arrives pas à la monter... » Castle se mit à la poursuite de sa fille qui rigolait.

« Tu vas voir espèce de chipie, je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de ton père ! A ton sabre moussaillon ! Père et fille étaient partis pour une bonne heure de jeux...

Ryan était parti rejoindre Jenny qui devait déjà l'attendre depuis longtemps pour lui demander si Castle et Beckett étaient tombés dans le panneau et entendre un récit détaillé de ce qui s'était passé. Kate et Rick étaient tous les deux partis en même temps qu'Espo et Lanie; une fois dans son appartement la légiste laissa aller un cri de joie accompagné de ce qui semblait être une danse de la victoire.

« YEES ! »

« Tu sais que t'es flippante quand tu fais ça ? »

« JAVIER ESPOSITO ! Ce week-end va être EXTRAORDINAIRE ! »

« Chica... On ne sait même pas si ça va marcher... Pour l'instant ils ont juste accepter de venir camper... Ils ne voudront peut-être pas venir faire la rando. »

« Oh que si. »

Esposito avança et pris sa petite amie dans les bras lui déposant des centaines de doux baisers dans le cou.

« Et comment tu peux en être si sûre Chica ? »

« Simple. Kate a toujours adoré ça et WriterBoy ne perdra pas une occasion de l'impressionner. Après ça ils seront enfin ensemble et ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. C'est vrai, tu as remarqué l'humeur de Kate en ce moment et bien je parie 100 billets que c'est que de la frustration ! »

« Mmh »murmura Esposito qui n'était plus du tout concentré sur les mots qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche de la légiste, trop occupé à déboutonner son chemisier.

« Javier Esposito, tu ne m'écoutes plus n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mmh-Mmh... » sur ce, il prit Lanie dans ses bras et la conduisit vers la chambre à coucher.

***  
Quand Kate se leva le lendemain matin, elle s'en voulu tout de suite d'avoir accepté et se promit de ne pas laisser Lanie s'en sortir comme ça, elle avait attendu qu'elle soit pompette pour lui demander, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser sous l'effet de l'alcool et maintenant elle ne pouvait certainement plus dire non... Elle regarda sa montre qui affichait 7H30, ils avaient tous rendez-vous au camping à 10H et elle n'avait toujours pas le matériel nécessaire, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son père.

« Kate chérie, il y a un problème ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui, papa, tout va bien... Je ne te réveilles pas j'espère ? »

« Pas du tout mon cœur. Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, ça faisait un petit moment. »

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir. Dis papa, je me demandais, tu as toujours le matériel de camping que tu gardais dans le garage ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Lanie veut qu'on aille camper alors... »

« Et tu as accepté ? »

« En quelque sorte... »

« Je vois » lui répondit son père alors que le sourire qu'il devait afficher s'entendait jusqu'au son de sa voix. « Et bien tu n'as qu'à passer le prendre quand tu veux, je ne suis pas à la maison là, je suis chez Pierre pour un week-end de pêche mais tu sais où sont les clefs. »

« OK, je vais passer le prendre ce matin. Tu veux que j'arrose les plantes ? »

« Oh non ma chérie, ne t'embête pas la voisine passe tous les jours. »

« D'accord, papa je dois te laisser sinon je vais être en retard mais appelle-moi quand tu rentres, ça me manque nos petits moments, on pourrait aller au resto ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas, et tu pourrais me présenter ton petit ami, comment il s'appelle déjà, ah oui, Richard- »

« PAPA ! Je te l'ai dit au moins 50 fois il ne se passe rien entre Castle et moi »

« Mais bien sûr ma chérie. Je te laisse Pierre m'appelle... »

« OK. Bisous papa, je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Katie Bear ! »

Kate leva les yeux au ciel en raccrochant, prit ses clefs et sa valise et sortit de son appartement... Bon, ça pouvait pas être si terrible, c'est vrai, absolument rien ne pouvait se passer durant un week-end de camping ?

Alexis venait de se réveiller et en voyant l'heure, elle essayait d'écouter si il y avait du bruit dans l'appartement mais rien...son père ne s'était pas encore levé... Alexis enfilait un gilet en vitesse et courait vers la chambre de son père.

« Papa ! Papa ! Il est huit heures et demi ! » Cria-t-elle en ouvrant les volets pour réveiller son père.

« Hum...je dors Alexis...plus tard... » Il se retourna dans son lit puis se ré enroula dans sa couverture.

« Papa, le camping tu vas être en retard ! » cria-t-elle en enlevant la couverture de son père.

« Hein, quoi...le camping ! Je suis en retard... » Dit Castle d'un air désespéré.

« Papa va manger, lave toi et fait ta valise avec tes vêtements je me charge de tes affaires de camping mais dépêche toi ! Castle se leva d'un bon et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se laver quand une voix grognait.

« C'est quoi ce brouhaha ? » Demanda Martha en débarquant dans la chambre de son fils. Elle venait de rentrer de chez une amie. Castle fila se laver pendant qu'Alexis expliquait à Martha le week-end camping de son père. Après une bonne heure d'agitation et de va et vient dans toute la maison, Castle était enfin prêt.

« Amuse toi bien papa ! » Dit Alexis en serrant son père dans ses bras.

« Et dit bonjour au lieutenant Beckett de ma part chéri ! » Dit Martha avec un regard complice.

« Allez j'y vais ! Bisous, je vous aime ! » Dit Castle en déposant un baiser sur le front de chacune.

« Nous aussi on t'aime ! » Dirent Martha et Alexis en chœur.

Après que Castle eut franchit la porte Martha et Alexis se regardèrent en souriant.

« A nous la maison ! A nous la fête... » Crièrent-elle en chœur.

Castle partit en direction du camping, après tout peut-être que se serait amusant ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! **

**D'abord merci à vous tous gentils reviewers ou tous ceux qui lisent sans oser commenter (s'il vous plait oser:P C'est aussi addictif LA scène d'Always... xDD ) **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plait et que vous vous amusez à la lire autant qu'on s'amuse quand on l'écrit.:DD **

**Sans plus attenre, voici le second chapitre de notre fic qui comptera 4 chapitres déjà tous écrits.:) **

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Le soleil était déjà bien présent dans le ciel quand Kate arriva devant le camping, elle gara sa voiture, prit sa tente et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle paya sa place et regarda autour d'elle, ses grosses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle aperçut Lanie et Espo en train de monter leur tente non sans mal et Ryan et Jenny qui les regardaient en riant avant de venir les aider. Elle salua ses amis et Lanie se jeta dans ses bras.

« OH GRILFRIEND TU ME SAUVES LA VIE ! Merci, merci, merci, merci... »

« Mouais... On en reparlera. »

Lanie sourit, oh ça oui, elles allaient en parler, et longtemps, ce week-end allait être mémorable.

« Où est Castle ? » ajouta Kate « Moi qui croyais être en retard. »

« Non, tu es pile à l'heure, Castle a appelé et il est sur la route, il a juste eu un petit problème de réveil » répondit la légiste un sourire aux lèvres en se rappelant que la veille l'écrivain n'était pas être très frais.

« Hé Chica ! Je viens de recevoir un texto de Castle, il est à l'entrée. »

Castle arrivait vers le groupe, deux valises en main, un sac sur le dos, des lunettes aviateur et une charmante chemise qui donnait un petit air de vacances.

« Dit moi bro, t'as emmené toute ta garde robe ou quoi ? » Demanda Esposito en voyant que Castle avait trois bagages.

« Euh, j'étais en retard alors j'ai pris des vêtements au hasard... » Dit Castle en souriant

« Mais tu a eus le temps de choisir une belle chemise, de mettre du gel et de prendre des super lunettes... C'est pour quelle occasion ? » Demanda Ryan en ricanant. Castle sentait que Ryan risquait de faire une blague sur lui et Kate alors il ajouta.

« On ne sait jamais, imagine qu'il y ait des paparazzi. » Castle fit un grand sourire qui s'effaça à l'instant même ou son sac tomba et s'écrasa sur son pied. Il fit une grimace de douleur en s'empêchant de crier. Tous les autres laissèrent s'échapper un rire de moquerie.

Tout le monde avait presque finit de monter sa tente sauf...Castle ! Il était en train d'essayer de la monter mais cela ne donnait aucuns résultats. Kate qui commençait à avoir pitié de lui, lui proposa son aide.

« Besoin d'aide Castle ? » Demanda Beckett sourire aux lèvres.

« Non c'est bon je m'en sors très bien... » Dit il juste avant que la seul partie de sa tente qu'il avait monté s'effondre...

« Arrêtez de faire l'enfant Castle ! Mettez votre fierté de coté et laissez-moi vous aider, sinon demain on y est encore ! » S'exclama Kate en aidant Castle avec sa tente.

« La honte ! Il se fait aider par une fille ! » Pleurèrent de rire Esposito et Ryan qui apparemment n'en pouvaient plus tellement ils étaient amusés...

« On a un problème avec les filles, les mecs ? » demanda Beckett de sa meilleure voix de mauvaise flic et avec un regard qui ferait peur au pire des criminel.

« Non Boss... »

« Bien. Good boys. » Répondit-elle un sourire fier aux lèvres. « Bon allez Castle, poussez-vous un peu que je vous aide » elle frôla Castle qui se figea sur place sous le regard amusé de Lanie.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à essayer de monter la tente mais chaque un geste maladroit de Castle les faisaient recommencer.

« Oh ... Castle, poussez-vous ! Lanie vient m'aider s'il te plaît »

La légiste explosa de rire alors que Castle prenait son air vexé.

« Non ! Je suis totalement capable de monter cette tente ! »

« Mais oui... Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous- »

Kate n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Castle et une des ses autres maladresses les fit tomber tous les deux alors que la tente s'effondrait de nouveau. Kate n'eut même le temps de voir ce qu'il avait fait qu'elle sentit la terre sous ses pieds se dérober, quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle était couché sur Castle et toutes les parties de leurs corps se touchaient ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination et les fortes mains de l'écrivain étaient posées sur ses hanches la tenant fermement contre lui, sa respiration se stoppa comme le reste des mouvements autour d'elle quand ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de l'écrivain.

Ils restèrent dans cette position une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que Kate se sente quelque peu oppressée par ce contact trop proche.

« Castle vos mains ! » Gronda-t-elle pour ne pas laisser entrevoir qu'elle était troublée.

« Je veux bien les enlever mais je vous ferais dire que vous êtes sur moi ! » Dit-il lui même très troublé.

Kate se dégagea et s'assit juste à coté en soulevant la tente pour avoir de l'air. Lanie, Esposito et Ryan soulevèrent la tente pour laisser s'échapper les deux prisonniers. Voyant le malaise de chacun Lanie commença à se posait des questions.

« Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?» Demanda-t-elle faussement intriguée par ce qui avait bien pu se passer sous cette tente.

« Je... Euh... Il... Enfin... Rien » dit Kate qui réussit enfin à retrouver ses esprits. « Lanie, tu veux bien m'aider à finir de monter cette tente ? »

« Ouaip honey. » Dis Lanie en poussant Castle sur le côté un sourire aux lèvres, bien sûr elle avait une idée de ce qui s'était passé sous la tente, oh oui, ce week-end allait être intéressant.

Une fois la tente montée, elle décida qu'il était temps de mettre en marche la seconde étape de son plan.

« Hé ! Une petite randonnée, ça vous dit ? »

« AVEC PLAISIR » répondit Kate pensant que Castle n'allait pas pouvoir venir et que ça lui ferait du bien de souffler un peu avec ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ouaip ! Nous ça nous dit » dit Ryan en souriant et en passant son bras autour de la taille de Jenny.

« Et vous Castle ? » demanda Lanie.

« Oui bien sûr enfin...non...je... je ne sais pas. » Essaya-t-il d'articuler.

« Oh allez ! Castle, on a peur d'une toute petite randonnée ? Pas assez sportif c'est ça ? » Esposito jouait sur les cordes sensibles car il savait très bien que dès qu'on traitait Castle d'incapable sur quelque chose il relevait automatiquement le défi pour prouver le contraire.

« Je ne suis pas très sportif certes, mais je peux quand même faire une randonnée ! Et on irait randonnée où d'ailleurs ? » Demanda Castle toujours vexé qu'on le traite de "pas sportif".

« En forêt, il parait que c'est très jolie. » Dit Lanie en inventant le " on dit que c'est très jolie" elle n'en savait rien en fait.

« Et quand est-ce qu'on part ? » Demanda Castle à Lanie qui semblait la chef des organisations et des sorties.

« Attention Lanie c'est un interrogatoire ! » Dit Esposito.

« Maintenant ! » Répondit Lanie.

Ils étaient donc tous en train de marcher en direction de la foret quand Kate attrapa sa meilleure amie par le bras.

« LANIE ! Pourquoi vous avez insistez comme ça pour que Castle vienne ? » murmura-t-elle

« Pourquoi, il y a un problème avec WriterBoy ? »

« Absolument aucun » répondit Kate d'un ton amer. Avant de dépasser son amie faisant accélérer le pas de la randonnée déjà trop rapide pour Castle.

Lanie sourit en regardant son amie marcher, et glissa une main dans sa poche y trouvant les deux sachets de poudre blanche qu'elle y avait glissé quelques heures plus tôt. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres quand elle vit qu'au bout d'une heure Castle était déjà rouge tomate et la sueur perlait à grosses gouttes.

« KAAATE ! On va faire une petite pause, tu veux ? »

« Dieu Merci » murmura Castle ce qui fit rire Espo et Ryan.

« DEJA ? » Elle s'arrêtait quand même, son souffle était légèrement saccadé et elle saisit la bouteille d'eau que Lanie lui tendait, Castle en fit de même et ils burent tous les deux la bouteille d'eau en entière sans avoir vu Lanie y diluer la poudre quelques minutes avant.

Après s'être arrêtés une bonne quinzaine de minutes, ils reprirent la marche et la fatigue se faisait sentir chez Castle et Beckett. Ils suivaient tous Lanie qui semblait gérer à merveille la route à suivre jusqu'au moment où elle osait enfin dire se qui l'a tracassait depuis dix minutes.

« Je crois qu'on est perdu. » Dit Lanie en faisant semblent d'être très inquiète. Esposito et Ryan faisaient aussi semblent de s'énerver sauf Kate qui elle s'énervait pour de vrai...

« Quoi ? on est perdu ? » Demanda Esposito en essayant d'être crédible.

« Comment ça on est perdu ? » S'énerva Kate qui commençait déjà à regretter cette sortie.

« Kate calme toi, ça ne va pas arranger les choses, mais regarde cette rivière ici et bien elle n'est pas sur la carte c'est à dire, nous somme perdus ! » Lanie voyait Kate tourner de l'œil. « Ça va Kate ? »

« Je me sens vraiment bizarre depuis plusieurs minutes...je crois que je vais m'allonger. » Kate s'allongea et Castle en fit de même plus loin seulement il lui suffit de quelques secondes après s'être allonger pour qu'il s'endorme.

Lanie fit un clin d'œil à Esposito et Ryan, puis elle attendait que Kate s'endorme, tâche plus difficile car Kate était une résistante et risquait de leurs prendre encore du temps.

La jeune femme avait sentit sa tête commencer à tourner et ses jambes avait faibli peu à peu, elle s'était allongée contre un arbres espérant que ça allait passer et elle avait vu Castle en faire de même, peut-être était-ce le soleil ? Peu importe, Kate ferma les yeux pour empêchait l'aveuglante lumière de les brûler, deux secondes plus tard elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas les rouvrir, elle était en train de s'endormir et ne pouvait rien y faire... Elle se laissa alors aller dans le sommeil qui l'emportait.

« CA Y EST LES GARS ! ELLE DORT ! » S'écria Lanie toute excitée.

« Lanie... T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Non parce que on ne sait pas quand ils vont se réveiller... et ils ont rien avec eux et- »

« Ryan. Beckett est là, elle va les sortir de la forêt deux heures après leurs réveil et puis sinon on viendra les chercher, il y a un GPS dans le portable que j'ai caché dans le sac de Beckett. Allez venez ! On les laisse. »

Et sur ces mots il laissèrent les deux partenaires allongés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour tous ces commentaires, vous êtes géniaux ! Surtout continuez.;) **

**On espère que cette suite va vous plaire.:D **

**CHAPITRE 3**

La nuit était tombée et les deux partenaires dormirent jusqu'au matin. Le vent était frais et doux et caressait les joues de Kate qui commençait à se réveiller. Quand elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux le soleil l'éblouit. Après plusieurs minutes elle réussit à les ouvrir et eut un cri de stupeur en découvrant...qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la forêt avec...Castle. Elle tourna la tête en essayant de retrouver les autres, elle se mit à marcher autour de l'endroit ou se trouvait Castle puis ne voyant personne elle revint vers lui.

« C'est un cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller ! » Elle mit ses mains sur sa tête et commença à se désespérer. Elle se posait plein de questions comme "pourquoi étaient-ils seulement tous les deux perdus au beau milieu de la forêt ?" Elle refoula son désespoir sur Castle. « Castle ! Debout ! » cria t'elle.

« On ne veux jamais que je dorme moi ! » Marmonna t'il encore endormi.

Kate lui versa de l'eau sur la tête pour le réveiller.

« Mais vous êtes folle ma parole ! » Cria t'il en s'essuyant le visage.

« Je ne suis pas folle ! On est perdu et vous vous dormez comme si de rien n'était ! »

« Perdus ? Quoi ? »

« OUVREZ LES YEUX CASTLE ! »

Il souffla d'un air désespéré d'être réveillé si tôt et vit la forêt autour de lui, partout, les arbres, les feuilles... Où étaient-ils ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

« Et où sont Lanie et les mecs? » demanda Kate « CASTLE c'est plus drôle maintenant, arrêtez de jouer votre petit jeu et sortez nous de là »

« Mon petit jeu mais de quoi parlez vous ? On dirait que vous m'accusez. » Dit-il en commençant à s'énerver.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on serait là sinon ! »

« Vous ne changerez jamais ! forcément si ce n'est pas vous c'est forcément moi hein ? Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous ? » cria Castle qui était vraiment en colère.

« Moi ? Mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête ! Je vous préviens Castle si vous ne me dites pas rapidement où sont tous les autres, ca va mal se passer je vous préviens ! » Gronda t'elle.

« Maintenant vous me menacez c'est ça ? JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! » cria Castle.

« Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! C'est moi peut être ? »

« Et bien oui, peut-être parce qu'en tout cas ce n'est pas moi... »

Kate sentit sa colère monter, elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

« MAIS CASTLE VOUS VOULEZ BIEN ME DIRE POURQUOI JE FERAIS CA ? »

« Et bien pourquoi **moi** je ferais ça Beckett ? »

« Vous et moi on le sait très bien. »

Elle tenta l'esquive, et commença à se retourner pour avancer dans la forêt mais il la saisit par le bras assez fermement pour qu'elle se stoppe net.

« Non, je suis désolé Beckett je ne vois pas mais allez-y, éclairez-moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fais ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être est-ce une autre ruse pour me mettre dans votre lit ! »

« Vous mettre dans mon lit ! Ha mais vous savez vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde inspecteur KATE BECKETT ! Tout le monde ne cherche pas à vous mettre dans son lit ! Vous vous croyez vraiment irrésistible à ce point ? » Castle était blessé, Kate avait été odieuse et ce n'était pas encore finit...

Les deux "partenaires" ressemblaient désormais à un orage au milieu de la forêt...ils faisaient presque peur aux animaux.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais irrésistible ! Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien ! »

« C'est peut-être vous qui avez mit au point cette ruse pour me mettre dans votre lit et vous cherchez à me faire porter le chapeau pour ne pas avouer ! J'avoue que c'est malin de votre part ! » La colère grondait des deux cotés. Si seulement Lanie, Esposito et Ryan avait imaginé que leur petit plan pour mettre Castle et Beckett en couple se terminerait en "guerre" ils ne l'auraient peut-être pas fait...

« VOUS RIGOLEZ CASTLE ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'aurais envie de vous mettre dans mon lit ! »

« Dans ce cas on est deux ! »

« Bien ! »

« Bien ! »

Maintenant elle était vexée et lui aussi, et ils étaient seuls dans le milieu de la forêt... GENIAL. Elle attrapa son sac et avança dans la forêt, elle fut à la fois rassurée en entendant Castle la suivre parce qu'il ne se perdrait pas seul, et énervée de sa présence ce qui la fit accélérer le pas sachant qu'il aurait du mal à suivre.

Castle avait bien vu le jeu de sa muse et bien qu'épuisé, sa fierté l'empêchait de lui demander de ralentir. L'après midi fut vite arrivé et ils n'avaient pas encore fait de pause, le soleil tapait maintenant avec une force incroyable et Castle n'en pouvait plus, il s'assit sans rien dire laissant Kate continuer, il préférait être seul plutôt que de lui demander de faire une pause.

Kate devait avouer avoir était plutôt surprise, c'est vrai il avait été d'une super endurance par rapport à la veille en tout cas, il avait marché toute la matinée, il devait être environ 14H et il ne lui dit même pas quand il s'arrêta à bout de souffle, assis sur une pierre. Quand elle le regarda elle vit que la sueur perlait de son front et qu'il avait les yeux fiévreux... Le soleil tapait peut-être encore plus fort que ce qu'elle pensait...

Kate fut prise de remords en voyant Castle dans cet état, il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas aller bien. Elle s'arrêta et se dirigeait vers Castle.

« Tout va bien Castle ? » Demanda t'elle simplement.

« Mon état vous intéresse ? Je croyais que vous n'en aviez rien à faire de moi ! » Dit-il encore très en colère.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça Castle ! Je ne suis pas cruelle au point de vous laisser seul alors que vous semblez mal ! » Elle posa sa main sur le front de Castle et elle le trouva très chaud...trop chaud.

« Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! » Grogna t'il en se relevant et en commençant à marcher.

« Castle ! Vous ne devriez pas marcher comme ça, vous n'allez pas bien ! » Elle le voyait continuer à marcher sans arrêter, alors elle attrapa son sac et se mit à marcher pour rattraper Castle.

Soudain Castle s'arrêta et resta immobile, puis quelques secondes plus tard il s'écroula à bout de force. Le cœur de Kate se mit à battre fort. Elle courut vers Castle et se rendit enfin compte que ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il ne se serait jamais mit dans un état pareil sinon. Elle se rendit aussi compte à quel point Castle comptait pour elle. Elle avait eu si peur quand elle l'avait vu tomber...

Elle s'approcha de lui et remarqua qu'il transpirait beaucoup, il avait le front très chaud, les yeux fiévreux et il tremblait de partout...

« Castle ! Castle... Rick tu m'entends ? »

N'ayant pas de réponse elle prit le reste de l'eau qu'elle avait dans son sac et arrosa le visage de son partenaire, elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui fit du vent avec une vielle brochure qui était restée elle aussi dans le fond du sac. Castle n'ouvrit les yeux que plusieurs heures après au grand réconfort de Kate qui le regarda grand sourire... Le sourire s'effaça vite aux premières paroles de l'écrivain... Il n'allait pas mieux...

* * *

« Lanie... On devrait laisser tomber... »

« NON ! »

« Mais il sont là dedans depuis hier soir... Ca fait 24H Lanie... »

« Mais regarde ! Ils sont là » chuchota-t-elle en poussant une feuille qui montrait Castle et Beckett allongés à côté d'un arbre, Kate semblait bien réveillé et Castle bien endormi.

« Elle vient de lui embrasser le front là ? Hé Chica ! Elle lui a embrassé le front... »

« Je te l'avais dit Javi, je te l'avais dis... »

« Castle tu m'entends ? » Demanda Kate très inquiète de l'état de l'écrivain. Elle le fit boire un peu d'eau et attendit qu'il réponde.

« Je suis où ? oh mon dieu je suis mort ! » S'exclama t'il tout affolé.

« Quoi mais qu'est ce que vous racontez Castle, vous avez juste une insolation ! » Dit-elle intriguée.

« Je suis mort et vous, vous êtes un ange et vous allez m'emmener au paradis c'est ça ? Vous pensez que j'ai droit au paradis ? » Demanda t'il sérieux, comme si la question l'intéressait vraiment...

« Castle ! Revenez à la réalité, vous n'êtes pas mort, vous n'êtes pas au paradis et je ne suis pas un ange ! » Kate commençait à avoir un peu peur de l'état de l'écrivain. Il était en plein délire et il semblait vraiment croire ce qu'il disait. Il ne s'était pas pris une simple insolation là c'est le cerveau qui était touché...

« Ah non...dommage...j'aurais bien aimeé que vous m'emmeniez au paradis. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui agaçait quelque peu Kate.

« CASTLE ! »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Castle taisez-vous, vous êtes ... »

« Sexy ? Attirant ? Plutôt pas mal ? »

« AGACANT ! »

« Et vous vous êtes magnifique. »

Cette dernière remarque était tellement pleine de vérité que ses joues se mirent à rougir.

«Je... Merci... Vous... Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous avez encore de la fièvre ? » demanda-t-elle en déposant sa main sur son front.

« Je ne sais pas trop, mais j'irais toujours mieux avec un bisou » répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Kate explosa de rire avant de dire

« Vous avez encore de la fièvre mais ça va mieux. Vous pensez pouvoir marcher ? »

« Si je peux marcher ? Pour vous j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde ! » La situation commençait à être un peu embarrassante pour Kate.

« Cessez de dire des âneries, il faut qu'on retourne au camping, sinon on va rester là pour très longtemps... » Kate prenait conscience qu'ils étaient perdus et que leur autres amis avaient disparu, elle devenait presque comme Castle ,elle imaginait des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

« C'est vrai...nous sommes perdus... c'est la fin du monde... on va tous mourir... en tout cas je suis très heureux d'avoir croisé le chemin d'une aussi jolie et remarquable femme ! » Dit-il les yeux remplis d'amour...

« Castle ça suffit maintenant... »

« Tout ce que tu veux chérie ! »

« CASTLE ! »

« Oui mon ange ? » répéta-t-il

« Vous êtes insupportable. »

« J'aurais préféré Sexy mais Insupportable peut faire l'affaire aussi »

Kate souffla bruyamment et chercha dans son sac pour voir s'il lui restait un peu d'eau oubliée dans le sac mais non, elle ne trouva qu'une fine couverture et une feuille de papier pliée en 4... Une feuille de papier ? Et il y avait son nom dessus et elle reconnut l'écriture manuscrite de sa meilleure amie.

« Vous avez bien besoin de ça, on se retrouve au camping ;) L.P»

Kate crut que ses yeux allaient littéralement lui sortir de la tête... ELLE AVAIT TOUT PREVU ! Bien sûr... C'était tellement elle.

« ARGGGGH ! Lanie nous a laissé là ! Elle est complètement folle et je vais, je vais... »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire mon cœur, mais moi, là, je vais t'embrasser. »

Kate n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, peut-être parce qu'elle fut figée de surprise mais la seconde d'après Castle s'était relevé et leurs lèvres étaient scellées et elle sentit ses mains fortes prendre place sur ses hanches comme plus tôt sous la tente.

Elle était tellement surprise de ce qui était en train de se passer qu'elle se laissa faire comme la fois où Castle et elle s'étaient embrassés sous couverture. Le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger avait en quelque sorte bouleversé Kate, elle se sentait toute étrange désormais. Comme à son habitude, pour ne pas montrer son trouble elle s'énerva contre Castle.

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend Castle ? » Cria t'elle encore très choquée de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je... je vous ai juste embrassée ! » Dit Castle sans comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Castle qui était encore en pleine insolation au niveau du cerveau commençait à se sentir mal de nouveau.

Il voulut s'approcher de Kate mais celle ci recula et tomba à la renverse sur son sac. Kate venait sans le savoir d'écraser le GPS de Lanie qui se trouvait dans son sac. Kate se releva et se mit à réfléchir.

« Kate ! » Murmura Castle

« Taisez vous ! » Gronda t'elle

« Kate ? »

« Je vous ai dit de la boucler Castle ! » Dit elle sans même adresser un seul regard à Castle.

« Kate est ce que je... » elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

« Castle pour une fois comportez vous comme un adulte et taisez vous quand je vous le dit ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir à comment nous allons sortir d'ici ! » Elle allait repartir dans ses pensées quand son regard s'arrêta sur Castle...oh mon dieu...ça recommençait, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et il avait de nouveau les yeux fiévreux.

« Je voulais juste de l'eau... » Dit-il d'une toute petite voix car il avait la gorge très sèche.

Oh non ! Elle n'avait plus d'eau... Mauvais...


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOOW ! Merci à TOUUUS pour toutes ces reviews, en postant cette histoire qui à la base devait être un O.S, on s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! C'est vraiment super ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Vous êtes les meilleurs. **

**On espère bien que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir et que vous allez nous laisser une autre petite review pour dire ce que vous pensez de cette fin et aussi de notre petit surprise parce qu'elle vous attends à la fin !:D **

**DERNIER CHAPITRE :**

« Asseyez-vous Castle... Restez ici je vais vous trouver de l'eau. »

« Kate ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne vous laisse pas partir seule, je viens... »

« CASTLE » elle lui lança un regard noir mais il se leva quand même et voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher elle passa le bras sous les épaules de Rick et l'aida à marcher du mieux qu'elle put, ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps mais cela suffit à fatiguer Castle.

« Là ! Il y a du l'eau, restez ici. »

Elle l'assit et prit la bouteille vide pour aller la remplir et revint avec. Elle commença à en renverser sur le visage de Castle quand il attrapa son poignet.

« Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! C'est froid... »

« Vous venez de me dire que vous vouliez de l'eau, et puis ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal. »

« Vous savez quand les gens vous demande de l'eau c'est généralement pour la boire. »

« BIEN ! Si vous le prenez comme ça et bien buvez ! Cette eau n'est sûrement même pas potable mais vous avez rien à foutre de toute façon ! Vous n'êtes qu'un espèce de gamin immature... Vous me... Vous... »

Kate se perdit dans ses mots quand elle vu que Castle avançait droit sur elle, les yeux noirs de désir, elle n'avait pas fait attention quand l'eau de la rivière avait éclaboussé son chemisier blanc et elle s'était retrouvée là devant Castle et ses yeux... Mon dieu ses yeux... Sans plus attendre, ne pouvant plus résister, elle se jeta sur lui et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres.

Le plus surpris ce fut Castle. Kate venait de l'embrasser, il se demandait même si il n'était pas plutôt au paradis. Ils restèrent à s'embrasser une bonne minute avant que leurs lèvres se séparent et laissent place à un sourire. Castle repoussa les cheveux de Kate en arrière avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Kate s'allongeait à la bordure de la rivière et Castle limita. Kate se perdait dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive de l'eau en pleine figure. Castle commençait à l'arroser.

« Une petite baignade lieutenant ? » Demanda Castle qui semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa tête, son insolation allait beaucoup mieux.

Kate qui hésitait toujours à faire un pas en avant, ou plutôt un pas vers le bonheur, restait plantée devant Castle car justement elle hésitait.

« De toute façon, Kate, tes vêtements sont déjà tremper. » Dit-il l'arrosant de plus bel.

Kate fit un pas en avant puis deux en arrière. Puis soudan elle s'arrêta de réfléchir au plus grand bonheur de Castle et elle s'élança dans l'eau. Les deux amis étaient désormais en train de nager tranquillement dans l'eau, ils semblaient passer un moment parfait. Castle attrapa Kate par la main puis l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement dans l'eau. Elle se laissait faire, elle se laissait ENFIN faire. Cette fois Kate riait, elle "nageait" dans la bonheur. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter de passer un moment extraordinaire.

Ils nageaient, riaient, s'embrassaient...malgré le fait que la nuit tombaient, qu'ils étaient totalement perdus, que contrairement à la journée les nuits en forêt étaient très froides, que l'eau, à par celle de la rivière, avait été totalement bue et que leur ventre criait famine alors qu'ils n'avaient pas de nourriture, ils semblaient heureux.

Quand ils commencèrent à avoir froid ils sortirent de l'eau et s'assirent près d'un arbre. La fatigue qui était bien présente les firent s'endormirent en seulement quelques minutes. Ils dormaient paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au calme de l'agitation permanente de la ville.

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes que Lanie et les autres tournaient dans les bois à la recherche de Castle et Beckett, le GPS était hors signal et ils commençaient tous à vraiment s'inquiéter alors que Ryan n'arrêtait pas.

« Je vous l'avait dit ! On aurait jamais du les laisser seuls... C'était complètement stupide, STUPIDE ! Cette idée était STUPIDE ! On est STUPI- »

« KEVIN RYAN LA FERME ! » hurla Lanie « D'accord »dit-elle en accélérant le pas « Tu avais raison, c'était stupide, tu le sais, je le sais, tout le monde le sait, alors arrête de le répéter parce sinon je te jure qu'il vas y avoir un meurtre ici et je te préviens, je sais dissimuler les preuves ! »

Ryan se tut et ils continuèrent à chercher pendant 5 minutes quand Lanie poussa enfin une grosse branche d'arbre feuillu et qu'elle les vit, elle s'arrêta net devant la scène, ils étaient trempés, le chemiser « blanc » de Kate était et posé plus loin la laissant en soutien gorge contre le torse nu de Castle.

***

Kate et Rick furent tirés des bras de Morphée, enfin plutôt des bras de l'autre en l'occurrence, par un cris strident que l'ont aurait pu, à première vu, qualifier de très féminin, cependant en ouvrant les yeux ils découvrirent que le cris était en faite d'horreur qui provenait d'Esposito et Ryan.

« OH MON DIEU JE SUIS AVEUGLE » braillait un alors que l'autre enchaînait « AH MES YEUX ! CA PIQUE ! CA PIQUE ! »

Jenny et Lanie levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que Castle et Beckett (enfin surtout Beckett) étaient rouges de honte.

« Papa et maman sont passés à l'action ! » Hurlaient de rire Esposito et Ryan. Lanie qui elle avait trop de respect pour son amie pour se moquer de la situation était cependant intérieurement morte de rire.

Castle qui était très gêné enfila en vitesse sa chemise et tendit à Kate son chemisier complètement ruiné. Ils s'échangeaient des regards honteux et regrettaient déjà cette randonnée. Voyant que Kate et Castle n'avaient pas l'air bien Lanie stoppa Esposito et Ryan.

« Les gars bouclez là ! » Dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux. Lanie sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'elle tendit à Kate. Puis elle fouilla encore dans son sac et en sortit deux pommes. « Prenez, je pense que vous devez avoir soif et faim ! »

Kate passa la bouteille d'eau à Rick puis elle commença à manger sa pomme en la croquant à pleine dents comme si elle n'avait pas manger depuis des lustres.

Kate aurait volontiers incendier ses "amis" sur le champ mais elle était trop fatiguée, elle se laissa alors cette joie pour plus tard.

« On va vous ramener au camping. » Dit Lanie qui prenait les sac de Castle et Kate et les tendit à Esposito et Ryan. « Vous êtes tellement parfait que vous pouvez bien portez quelques petits sac de rien du tout. »

« Pfff...elle est gonflée Lanie c'était son idée et c'est à nous de tout nous trimbaler... » Échangèrent discrètement Esposito et Ryan.

Kate était dans sa tente depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et ils faisait nuit noire dehors. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté de venir ici ? Lanie allez lui payer... Oh oui... Lanie allez lui payer, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... Froid, oui pour l'instant elle avait froid très froid... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'aimait pas aller camper, elle ne se rappelait plus, la dernière fois qu'elle était allée camper, elle avait 16 ans et elle savait depuis qu'elle détestait ça mais sans vraiment se rappeler pourquoi.

Tout à coup, elle sentit quelques chose bouger, lui chatouiller légèrement la jambe, croyant que c'était ses nerfs qui lui jouaient des tour, elle ne bougea pas tout de suite, puis ensuite sentant clairement quelque chose qui marchait sur sa jambe, elle fut prise de panique, maintenant elle se rappelait pourquoi elle n'aimait pas le camping... Tétanisée, elle avait les poings serrés, et elle fit voler le duvet en se retenant d'hurler et elle vit l'énorme araignée qui plus tôt se trouvait sur sa jambe. Elle sortit de sa tente et se précipita vers celle de Castle en trébuchant plusieurs fois dans les filets de tente invisible dans l'obscurité aveuglante. Un fois le parcours du combattant terminé, elle s'engouffra dans la tente de Castle qui sursauta.

« Kate...Qu'est... Non pas que je me plaigne mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Kate ne répondit pas et se glissa dans le duvet prévu pour une personne et se colla tout contre Castle encore tremblante, elle avait toujours eu une sainte horreur des araignées.

« Tout va bien Kate ? » Demanda Castle qui se demandait encore se qui venait de se passer. Pas de réponse...bizarre. Il se pencha pour regarder Kate et il remarqua qu'elle dormait déjà.

Le lendemain matin le soleil brillait. Kate ouvrit lentement les yeux et se mit à songer à son futur plan de vengeance. Après avoir eu une idée de départ, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans la tente de Castle, plus exactement dans son duvet et dans ses bras.

« Castle, Castle ? » Appelait Kate.

« Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de dormir un jour sans qu'on me réveille ! » Marmonna-t-il en grognant.

« Castle excuse moi mais... »

Castle pris soudain conscience que c'était Kate qui lui parlait depuis deux minutes.

« Kate oh euh oui...qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est juste que j'aimerais sortir de la tente et tu ne voulais pas me lâcher la main dans ton sommeil... »

« Oh excuse moi... » Dit-il honteux.

« C'est pas grave, rendors toi...enfin non viens ! J'ai deux trois mots à toucher à Lanie, Espo et Ryan et je crois que tu es aussi impliqué que moi alors viens. De tout façon tu n'aurais pas réussi à dormir, quand je cris...c'est impossible de dormir... » Dit-elle en souriant.

Kate sortit de la tente de Castle et se rendit vers celle d'Esposito et Lanie...ça allait chauffer... Kate fit interruption dans la tente de Lanie.

« Lanie ! Il faut qu'on parle sors de là tout de suite ! » gronda Kate. Voyant que Esposito commençait à rire ou plutôt à se moquer de Lanie, Kate rajouta. « De même pour toi Javier, à moins que tu ne veuilles te retrouver à la circulation ? Castle, tu peux appeler Ryan ? »

Une tempête se préparait...

Ils étaient maintenant tous en cercle en train d'attendre leur sentence, tous les regards, y compris ceux de Castle étaient tournés vers Beckett. Le silence se faisait lourd et tous fixaient les lèvres de Kate, attendant péniblement qu'elle dise quelque chose. Ryan ne tenant plus, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence à la surprise général.

« Becks, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, d'ailleurs j'ai pas arrêté de le dire... Mais tu sais c'est Lanie qui- »

« QUOI ? » cria Lanie « T'es gonflé toi ! T'étais bien d'accord quand j'en ai parlé... »

Kate n'écoutait même plus ses amis qui étaient en train de se rejeter la faute, elle tourna le regard vers Rick qui avait fait de même et en même temps ils explosèrent de rire.

« En faite » dit Kate qui commençait à reprendre son souffle « j'allais vous demander si on pouvait aller au Old Haunt ce soir en rentrant... Mais je dois avoué que c'était un spectacle plutôt sympa. »

« Plutôt sympa ? C'était tordant ouais ! » Répondit Rick

« GENIAL »dit Lanie bien contente que le sujet de son plan se ferme « donc on s'arrête tous au Old en revenant ? »

« Ouaip Honey » répondit Kate, « Mais avant, je crois que quelqu'un adorerait passer un peu de temps avec toi sweety »

Lanie ouvrit de gros yeux, à la façon dont son amie lui parlait elle savait tout de suite ce qui arrivait, quand elle disait qu'une tempête se préparait, elle n'avait pas idée... Et le premier coup de tonnerre retenti en cris.

« LAAAAAANIE MA CHERIE ! CA FAIT TELLEMENT LONGTEMPS, POURQUOI TU N'APPELLES JAMAIS... JE SUIS TA MERE QUAND MEME »

Lanie se retourna alors que Kate souriait, ce n'était qu'un début, elle trouverait quelque chose, elle se vengerait, ça ce n'était qu'une mise un bouche. Lanie regretta son idée pour mettre en couple Kate te Rick à l'instant même où sa mère la serra dans ses bras.

« Mon poussin je m'inquiétais tu sais ça fait super longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une petite sortie entre filles hein ma Lanie chérie ! » Criais de joie sa mère.

« Mon poussin comme c'est mignon. » Se moqua Esposito. Il fit moins le malin quand la mère de Lanie le reconnu.

« Oh mais tu doit être Javier le petit ami de ma fille ? Oh que tu es beau mon garçon ! » Elle le prenait dans ses bras puis se mettait à le regarder des pieds à la tête. « Tu à fais un très bon choix ma poussinette, il est vraiment parfait pour toi ! »

« Wow, je rêve ou elle est carrément en train de s'extasier devant sa fille et son copain ? » Dit Ryan en même temps surpris et amuser.

Kate se mit à l'écart et attrapa Rick.

« On va se venger ! Et ça ce n'est que le début ! » Dit Kate avec un regard rempli d'idée pour en faire baver à ses amis.

« Tu sais que t'es flippante quand c'est toi la méchante ! Mais j'aime bien ça te donne un coté rebelle, Kate Beckett la rebelle. » Ils rigolèrent tous les deux avant de répété en chœur.

Un peu plus tard alors qu'ils repliaient les tentes, Beckett s'approcha de son partenaire alors que personnes ne faisait attention, elle se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de l'écrivain

« On va se venger... D'ailleurs j'ai un plan ! »

**Voilà ! C'est la fin pour cette fic et on peut vous dire qu'on a commencez un suite si vous êtes intéressés, cette suite racontera (of course) la vengeance de notre couple favoris, alors prêts à nous suivre dans cette vengeance Caskett ?:DD **

**Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, avec trois autres personnes, j'organise actuellement un projet dans le but de rencontrer Stana Katic, ça avance bien mais on a besoin de fans ! Envoyer moi un MP ou allez aimer la page facebook Projet : Rencontrer Stana Katic. **

**(Cheyenne)**


End file.
